kiddieridesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob the Builder Kiddie Rides
Bob the Builder is a well-known 1998 stop-motion TV series created by HiT Entertainment. Several kiddie rides from that show exist, mostly from Jolly Roger. Scoop snd Roley were released. Ride On! Entertainment later released a carousel of it. Jolly Roger Scoop In around 1999/2000, Jolly Roger released a kiddie ride based on Scoop the digger with Bob climbing on board and Pilchard the cat on the shovel. He features Jolly Roger's 1994(?)-2000 dashboard and the red pushbutton makes 4 sounds: Scoop saying, "Can we fix it?" Pilchard meowing, Muck saying, "Yes, we can!" and a horn sound. A few 1999-2000 Scoops play half of the theme tune and the horn is the only sound effect on said version. Engine sounds play before the BTB theme whilst the sound of a vehicle about to stop plays at the end of the BTB theme. Jolly Roger's 1998-2000 announcements are used for this ride. Roley In 2003, Jolly Roger released Roley the road roller, a companion for Scoop. He features Jolly Roger's modern dashboard with 3 phrases: Roley saying, "Rock and roll!" Roley saying, "Ohhh! That is really cool, Bob!" and (for V2/V3 only, Scoop saying, "Can we fix it?" and Muck saying, "Yes, we can!") when the pushbutton is pressed. The entire theme plays. Variations of Scoop and Roley *In an unknown year, Scoop was re-relased with a slightly re-designed model (the smokestack was redone) and has the same soundboard as the original. V2 Scoops with the modern dashboard exist. *In 2002, Scoop was re-relased with Jolly Roger's modern dashboard, announcements, and a new soundboard. Other versions of this re-release exist. *US versions of both the 2002 and the 2004 releases of Scoop exist, as well as the 2004 release of Roley. Also, despite these rides being US versions, they have their UK voices. *The early V1 Roleys featuring 2 phrases exist which are as follows: *#Ohhh! That is really cool, Bob! *#Rock and roll! *In 2004, Roley was re-released with stands to hold up his eyes. Some of them are black and some of them are grey. *In late 2003 and 2004, video option versions of both Scoop and Roley were released. *An ultra-rare and extremely impossible to find photo option Scoop was released around 2004, where there are signs that read, "Photo Ride" on the side of the roof and Scoop's bumper. Also, Scoop has his shovel raised up and is carrying rocks. *At Lucky Strike Amusements in Hemsby, a V3 Scoop can be seen with the V2 design but the modern JR dashboard with a different attract mode which is engine sounds, then Scoop saying, "We can fix it!" and then more engine sounds. *There exists a re-release of the video option Roley without the black box and more sound effects, including Pilchard's meow. *Versions Of The 2002 Release Of Scoop And The Original 2003 Release Of Roley Have Been Spotted With Eletech Boards That Play The Album Theme *At Paultons Park, A Video Option Scoop Without A Video Screen Was Spotted *A Video Option Roley Without A Video Screen Has Also Been Spotted Carousels In 2009, Ride On! Entertainment released a Bob the Builder Carousel featuring Scoop, Muck, and Lofty from the show. 2-seater versions exist, where the riders just get to sit on Scoop and Muck, but not Lofty. A Video Carousel from Ready, Steady, Build! exists as well. Gallery Scoop V1 (1998).jpg|Scoop (V1; 1999) Bob The Builder Scoop (1998) Alt Image 3.jpg|Scoop (V1.5; 1999-2000) Bob The Builder Scoop (1998) Alt Image.jpg|Scoop (V2; 2002) Bob The Builder Rolley (2003) Alt Image.png|Roley (V1/V2; 2003) Bob The Builder Rolly (2004).jpg|Roley (V3; 2004) Bob The Builder Scoop Video Option (2003) Alt Image.jpg|Video Option Scoop (V4; 2004) Bob The Builder Rolly With Video Option (2003).jpg|Video Option Roley (V1(?); 2003) Category:Rides released in 1999 Category:Rides released in 2000 Category:Rides released in 2003 Category:Rides released in 2004 Category:Licensed Rides Category:Rides released in 2002 Category:Rides based on HiT shows